Bulwark
by TheLovelyMadOne
Summary: RECONSTRUCTION! GOING UNDER DRASTIC REPAIRS! This is a spin off of Quietus if Sasuke was allowed to be part of the group in Quietus. Different story, similar concept. I AM SEEKING AUTHOR PERMISSION! This is still technicially Beauty & the Dragon, read it at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty & the Dragon.1**

**Dedication: **to SasuSaku fans. And to _Quietus_. Dark Sasuke? Hell yeahz.

**Disclaim: **I just saw Beauty & the Beast. In 3D. & AngeLhearteD is the best by the way. Inspired this whole series. I dunno.

**Note1:**_I'm going to be doing another SasuSaku series. And I have Painting flowers to do. So no buggy your mama about updates, kay? Good._

**Warning:** This is so **not** meant for children! Cursing, bloody sword fights, and lemons ontop of limes. It's that kind of story. It will not all be rainbows and bunnies. But I do like bunnies. Anyways not meant for 15-. you have to be at least 16+ (Aw hell with it, I warned you.)

**Note2: **I'm editing. 1/31/12-REVISIONS!

**Summary: **She was the town beauty-yet the town bookworm slash freak. Yet he was something beyond a freak-he was a dragon, cursed. But she happen to be there begging at her knees only to find a mystical dragon turned out to be a handsome-pretty-prince. What a joy ride, it will be.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Once upon a time,_

_There was a prince who was left at the age of twelve._

_For it was a twisted meet of horrible, horrible fate._

**But how?**

_This little boy-had everything to his heart desire._

_His heart & mind became cloudy._

_He soon became so selfish,_

_that he had forgotten the true meaning of 'love'._

What a shame.

_One night,_

_A cold winters' night,_

_A child begged at the door,_

_offering a Sakura flower to the wealthy prince._

_The young prince,_

_refused and set the child away._

_The child casted a spell,_

_after the prince had taken the Sakura flower._

_The flower,_

_turned him & everyone in the castle,_

_into enchantment things._

_But by night, _

_when it was dark and fully of despair._

_The color,_

_of the Prince's heart._

_The child,_

_ had turned the Prince into a fire-breathing black and red dragon,_

_to match the despair and coldness in his heart._

_But the flower,_

_could reverse the spell._

_For if,_

_ the Prince,_

_were to fall in love,_

_in a certain amount of time,_

_and if he would be loved in return the same,_

_he could fully change back into a normal being._

_The only time he could turn back to a human,_

_By day._

_Or_

_By love._

_How complicated._

_Especially in such a little town._

_Are you ready to have everything some how come back?_

_You could have it all._

_But,_

_by doing the most heart-wrenching things of all,_

_allowing yourself to be loved,_

_and loved in return._

_Can you do it?_

* * *

><p><em>Green eyes blinking,<em>

_Her creamy yet beautiful fingers,_

_tuck back her long strands of pink hair away from her beautiful heart-shaped face._

_Around her,_

_Sits lilacs, sunflowers and roses,_

_As the young beauty with soft green eyes walks on the chocolate yet dirt road path below her black boots,_

_In the dawn of the morning,_

_The wheat fields are touched by the pink sun-rise,_

_Sits in front of you,_

_A village._

_A simple, village, with houses made out of the finest wood,_

_People, _

_All over,_

_Already up, _

_Once more,_

_For the merchants to take out their products of ripe yet delicious food,_

_For the bakery to have already fired up the wonderful smell of bread,_

_Drifting through your nose and stomach._

_The young girl,_

_has her head in the rather large book, _

_And in the white clouds, often mistaken as Angel's as you gaze up in the sky._

_Whether it be rain,_

_Or simple sunshine._

_Nothing can stop this girl,_

_From filling her head, with dreams._

_**When,**_

**_will,_**

**_I,_**

**_meet,_**

**_my_**

**_Prince?_**

**_Will_**

**_He_**

**_be_**

**_like_**

**_Prince_**

**_Charming?_**

**_I_**

**_hope_**

**_so._**

_The beautiful girl thought as she watched the sun rose above the land, once more._

_The pink haired beauty could feel the coolness of the early morning breeze, beginning to lift her bangs off her rather large but silk to touch skin. The beauty's eye lashes fluttered up and down, as she blinked all around, after her thirty minute walk from her simple, yet normal cottage, that sits on a hill._

_**It only takes 5 to run, but 30 to walk? Unbelievable! Oh, at least I finished Beauty & the Beast!** The beauty thought, pursuing her full pink lips as she entered town, the stone road greeting her black boots, once more.  
><em>

_Only 17 years old and still unmarried?_

_Still a virgin?_

_Still a freak?_

_Still miss her?_

**How many years have you passed?**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

**B**

**E**

**A**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

.

.

.

_Your journey, has only begun._

_I wish you nothing but the best of luck._

_You're going to need it._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno, was consider the town's beauty and the town bookworm. She also was consider the bookworm of the village.<p>

_A bookworm._

But Sakura didn't mind, she thought as she (finally) enter the beautiful, yet loud bustling town.

It was a little small, but it was nice. And it was so beautiful in the fall! When the apples started to fall, and land in all kinds of places, there red ripe showing that they glowed like the color of love.

_Ah, these apples are the best! But I wish they wouldn't fall so much! _Sakura thought as she walked passed the rustic yet charming smith shop only to say-

"Good morning!"

Sakura turned, smiling at the doughy yet kind smith who greeted her, his brown hair sticking out like a thorn. The black smith wore nothing but black, for despite his buildt (and his diet), the smith was a good friend of her father's.

_It never gets old_ Sakura thought, smiling.

"Good morning!"

_But I still wish for adventure!_

**Be careful, what you wish for.**

.

.

.

**Beauty**

**and**

**the**

**Beast**

****.

.

.

_Give me,_

_your heart._

_And_

_I'll_

_give you_

_mine as well._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty & the Dragon.2**

**Dedication: **to the Reviews I got. Thank you.

**Disclaim: **Your mom owns your face.

**Inspiration: **AngeLhearteD _Quietus_

**Note1: **People, please, leave a review. I think not only I would appericate it but also AngeLhearteD. Thank you, and have a good day.

**I have to say: **this story is quite popular. I didn't think it would take off...so fast.

**A M rated note: **Don't flame me for the limes & lemons! My God, I warned you!

**If you have questions: **PM me. I don't want to leave you confused. Honestly, I don't.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_O what nasty breath you have,_

_For he is a man of fear._

_He will kill you,_

_for he is a beast._

_A terrible, terrible, terrible person._

_Is there love in his heart?_

_No._

_Is there anything but a muscle?_

_No._

_It was taken a long time ago. _

_Long, long, long-_

_"Mama! Aniki! Father!"_

_-time ago._

_By a monster._

_A monster they say, that took his heart._

_Get him out of this nightmare._

_And into a dream._

.

.

.

**B**

**E**

**A**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**D**

**R**

**A**

**G**

**O**

**N**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!"<p>

"Good morning!"

"Konichi wa!"

"Bounjur!"

"Tally ho!"

"Morning!"

_This town never gets old, honestly. But maybe that is a bad thing, after all._ Sakura thought as she smiled and greeted.

"Morning baker! Tell me, how is your wife?"

"Ay! She layin in bed like some dead lamb!"

_Slap!_

"JARED! YOU AY! MORON! Oh hi, Sakura-chan. Thank you for takin' care of my children', I owe you one'." A stout yet young woman of the age of thirty turned to face the beautiful yet kind girl who smiled. Being 5'1' Sakura was considered one of the tallest girls.

**In town.**

Sakura smiled, fixing her black dress and white apron. "Ah, Mrs. Clover, by all means. You need your rest, please get back to bed. You are expecting soon." Sakura reminded the red-head woman with blue eyes who blinked at Sakura for a second then remembered.

"Of course my dear! Now, if you need any help, you let us know okay? And for godsakes, get your nose out of that damn book and fix a man! Seriously!" Mrs. Julie Clover huffed, her white night gown showing how far along she was.

Sakura laughed and waved good bye. "Okay! See you soon!" Before running off to her destination, only to leave admires in her wake.

Mrs. Clover shook her head.

**Young girls, never change.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning!"<p>

"Good morning, Akane! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Sakura-san! say I heard Tomoyo-kun asked you for your hand! Is it true?"

A sheepish smile.

"...Yes."

"You lucky girl! Well talk to you later! I gotta go feed the pigs!"

"Okay!"

"Good morning, Sakura-nee-chan!"

"Good morning children. Good morning, Kyou-sensei!"

"Good morning, Sakura-san."

"Good morning!"

Sakura went into her only favorite place in town, the Bookstore.

"Alfred? I'm here!"

"Why Sakura! Why are you back so soon?"

"I came to bring back the book I borrowed, yesterday."

"Yesterday? Why Sakura! You just started reading it!"

"I know, but once I started reading it, I just couldn't put it down!"

Sakura climed up on the ladder as she put the purple book back onto the book shelf. Her pink hair was cascading down her back, like a pink waterfall.

The old gray man, who watched the girl with mere amusement. His hair was sticking out all over the place and the old man wore a simple outfit of a white button down and trousers with suspenders.

"WHich one are you going to pick today, young one?" Alfred asked as he cleaned up the shop.

Sakura smiled as she found her favorite book, ever. "I'll borrow this one." she said picking out the hard cover blue book.

The old man chuckled. "But Sakura, you've already read that, ten times, to be exact." Alfred's kind voice, reached her ears.

Sakura grinned. "But Alfred, It's my favorite book! It's got a beast who turns into a prince, a weird book worm but beautiful girl, turns into a princess! Oh it's such a beautiful story." Sakura said, smiling as she dreamt of her prince charming.

Alfred laugh. "If you love it that much, consider it yours. And before I forget, no new books, not since you've been here." Alfred told her sternly, which Sakura giggled, her green eyes sparkling.

"Thanks so much, Alfred! I promise, I'll take good care of it!" Sakura said gleefully, as she began to read her book. Alfred laughed.

"I know you will! Tell your father, I said hello!"

* * *

><p>"Sakura-san, would you please marry me?"<p>

"Um...no thanks."

"Sakura-san, would you be interested in marrying me?"

"No, thank you."

"What's wrong with her?" A beautiful brunette declared to her brunette friends who agreed.

"She must be a nun, Ami!"

"Yeah, Kin, is right!"

"Oh Tayuya, Kin, why would Sakura refuse Sai? Because of me, that's why!"

"Yeah, you're right!"

The three girls both wore very proper and face gowns. Their hair was tied back in a ponytail, showing off their beauty.

Kin wore pink, Tayuya had a light blue, and Ami wore purple. Each girl was beautiful if you thought that a whore was the best look those three could pull off, then yes.

Sakura sighed, ignoring the remarks. Her father, Kakashi, had told her to ignore girls like Ami, tayuya and Kin. For they are nothing but trouble.

* * *

><p>"Shino, I am going to marry Sakura."<p>

"You deserve her, Sai."

"Well of course I deserve that ugly face."

"..."

Sai stepped in front of the rosetta. Sakura looked up from the part the beast was dancing with Belle and how magical it was to dance-

"Sakura. Have you heard the news?"

Sakura closed her book and sighed.

_Not this again, _Sakura thought, taking a deep breath.

"What news, Sai?" Sakura asked, pretending to be interested.

"That there are going to be wedding bells, in your future, ugly." Sai gave one of his _ugly, wicked_ smiles.

Sakura sighed. "Look Sai, how many times do I-" Sakura started to say but Shino interrupted her.

"This is the only thing you've got, since your father is such a loon!" Shino could barely maintain a straight face before laughing.

Sakura glared. "My father is not crazy!" Sakura said defensively.

Sai snorted. "You sound so-"

_Boom!_

Sakura gasped and quickly ran away leaving a laughing Sai and shino to laugh it off like the lunatics that they were.

* * *

><p>Sakura threw open the cellar door that led to the basement.<p>

"Father?"

"Sakura! There you are!"

Sakura smiled as her father, Kakashi, a man very tall and strong, that often caressed a laid back attitude to the rest of the world. Except to his only daughter, of course.

His tall spiky sliver hair, made it seem impossible to brush out. But neverless, her father did do his best.

"Oh papa."

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty & the Dragon.3**

**dedication: **It's always the reviews and the love letters.

**Disclaim: **Quietus by **AngeLheateD**

**Note1: **Third update in the second day? Jeez, you guys don't have to wait, at all.

**I have to say: **Not impressed, guys. Not impressed.

**Warning!: **Not for children. Especially this chapter.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Do you hear that?<em>

_Hear what?_

_It's someone!_

_._

_._

_._

_They said, he could never be pleased._

_Never be satisfied, with what he had._

_So, desire, took his heart._

_And killed it slowly._

_Until hope was found. _

_._

_._

_._

_She was destined to be alone, forever._

_Never to be wanted or found._

_She was meanto be alone, for this is what everyone wanted. _

_For her._

_But a love found it's way into the stone around her heart._

_._

_._

_._

**B**

**E**

**A**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**D**

**R**

**A**

**G**

**O**

**N**

.

.

.

_Tale as old as time._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Oh papa!"<p>

Sakura ran to assist her father, who had been working on one of his latest inventions.

Sakura coughed up smoke and waved her hand around.

"Oh papa, are you okay?" Sakura sked, piocking up her thin tall father who only turned to glare at her with his only eye that wasn't covered.

"Sakura, I'm fine. This invention, is a masterpiece! It will make US millionairs! Richer than royalty!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Sakura laughed. "Oh papa! You're so silly! When you present it, come back, for me to see! Okay papa?" Sakura said smiling.

Kakashi nodded. "Now sakura, can you give your old man a hand? I need to fix up this sword/blow/gun machine! for it does more! If I can get it, just right!"Kakashi said, going under the machine.

"Hand me that um, screw! Oh why thank you darling!" Kakashi said, grateful that his daughter could help him.

A few hours passed.

Sakura sighed. 'Hey papa?" Sakura asked as she moved to where the machine was, glaring at her.

"Yes, Sakura? What is it, dear?" Kakashi tried to use his fatherly voice.

"Am I crazy, for not wanting to get married to Sai? And to the rest men who have asked me? Plus, am I weird?" Sakura asked, her green eyes were heaving because of what they said about her...well, hurt her.

Kakashi, rolled out underneath his invention to glare into his daughter's eyes. _Ren, if only you were here, to witness, this. I miss you, Ren. Sakura, sure does. But you are my guardian angel. Our guardian angel._ Kakashi thought, before telling his daughter.

"Sakura, do you want to marry Sai? No? Do you want marry those other boys? No? And do you believe, those girls? Well, Sakura?" Kakashi asked and answered most of questions, whom Sakura mostly just shook her head and nodded.

"Well, father I am weird-" Sakura to say but Kakashi cut her off.

"And you are weird for wanting different things? For reading a _book_, being kind to _others_, _helping_ others, and saying no to _assholes_, makes you _weirdo_? Last time I checked, you should happy who you end up with. If you want to be a nun or never marry, Sakura, I'll support till i die and hopefully after. If you know, you won't be happy, then don't do something, just because whores tell you to. I love you the way you are, I never would want you to change in someone else to fit these everyone else ideals. Because, daughter of mine, would you be happy?" Kakashi asked his daughter who stared at him, amazed.

"Oh papa, how did I get so lucky?"

"Well, I don't want you to give up entirely. Besides, when I became famous, maybe there will be at least one nice guy who is worthy of my daughter." Kakashi said bluntly.

Sakura laughed. "Oh daddy!" Sakura said, gigling, a happy smile across the beauty.

Her chest, make her even bigger than her mom, and her creamy skin, make it seem, like she's glowing. Kakashi noted.

The eye patch, the mask covering his mouth, hiding the scares of his past.

* * *

><p>"Bye papa! I know you'll win!"<p>

Kakashi smiled.

"I know I will too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Beauty and the Dragon. 4**

**dedication**: to the winners who review.

**Note1**: Yes, hi, guys, don't pass me up when I say this: Review. Yeah, you. But for those who do, sorry you had to see this. People were misbeheaving. Also, enjoy, this story. I gave you guys, ALOT. so you better enjoy. IF i don't update for a few days: I'm in the wilderness, yo. But I might update tomorrow.

**An** **!**: guess.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Who's there?_

.

.

.

_He's a little monster._

.

.

.

_She's a little doll._

.

.

.

_How-_

.

.

.

**B**

**E**

**A**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**D**

**R**

**A**

**G**

**O**

**N**

.

.

.

_True as it may be._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Good bye, Sakura!"<p>

"Bye papa! Have a _safe_ trip!" Sakura yelled, slightly louder, than her father. She could feel the breeze brush up her bangs against the long chill against her pale forehead.

She was worried about her father who had packed up to the steel machine with a odd, weird, yet strong shape, that was currently bonded to their only horse, Icha Icha Paradise.

The brown horse may not get a ride but Icha was sure a strong horse.

Sakura just hoped everything, would run smoothly.

**Too bad, it didn't.**

**But what could I mean by that?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kakashi soon became well on his way of making it to the convention that hopefully would turn him and his only child, a<em> billionaire<em>.

As he saw farmland and ponds, he knew he was well on his way.

He could feel it.

After _several_ hours of reading his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise on his horse, Icha Icha Paradise. (Hey just because his wife was dead, didn't mean, he had to suffer!)

Icha growled until Kakashi looked up to see two trails.

One was a scary_ unclear_ woods.

The other path lead to a clear woods, where the sun was even still shining.

Kakashi chose the scary unclear wods, for it clearly was a short cut.

Clearly.

**Uh-oh.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>After only five minutes in those creepy, dark, scary woods, Kakashi realized a big mistake.<p>

For he had made the wrong turn.

Maybe nothing could wrong.

"Let's go back, Icha. Something doesn't seem quite right-"

Growl.

"Shit!"

And the chase was on.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, not too far away.

''Master!"

A black lid open.

"Yes?"

_A cold voice._

"What, would you like for dinner?"

**A sigh.**

"Tomato soup. Bring dinner, to my room, Kiba."

"Yes, you royal _pain_."

**A stir.**

Click-clank-click-clank-click-clank.

_Where are we?_

.

.

.

"let's go, Icha!"

The horse struggled but as the horse saw wolves, the kind you feared in night mares, came toward the two.

Immediately, the usual calm and lazy Icha had become spooked.

So instead of listening to his lazy but calm Master, Icha ran and ran until something hard bumped his little nose.

Kakashi had been yelling at Icha, when Kakashi saw the gate that Icha had bumped into,

Behind that gate, was a castle.

_A castle. _

**Oh haha.**

**Go inside, **

**For you will never be the same.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Today is the day, Shino! Today is the day, Sakura will say yes, even if it kills me!" Sai declared fixing his fancy coat, smilingly rather well, smug.<p>

Shino nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'll signal the band." the boy said rather excited but quiet.

Sai grinned. "Excellent." before turning back to the mirror to fawn over himself like a girl.

He even fluffed his hair.

* * *

><p>Sai went up to knock on the door, of Sakura and Kakashi's house, to get Sakura to marry him.<p>

Just beyond the field, there stood a wedding 'chapel', just so _Sai_, wouldn't have to _wait_ anymore.

Kin, Tayuya, and Ami all stood at the chapel crying their headsoff for they deserved _Sai_ and not Sakura.

"Oh, Sai!"

"You're going to be marrying someone who won't even touch you!"

"I'm telling him, he's marrying a prude!"

"Your children, will look hideous! Just think, Kakashi will be in your children!"

"His kids will only be beautiful because of Sai!"

"Yes!"

"Oh, why, yes indeed!"

Sai knocked, his patience was already taken.

_I can't wait, to see the look on that ugly's face! _Sai thought, a smug upon his lips.

* * *

><p>Sakura was finally at the part where the Beast had turn into a man.<p>

_A dreamy, sexy man. I think I'd like a man who doesn't say much but always surprises me, oh! And he must know his manners! And he has to be smart and at leaste be able to have lovely conversations, with me especially! And not just if there are pictures, more like, what's it about? Oh wouldn't that just be wonderful! And he has to know the waltz-_ Sakura daydreamed of her husband, when a loud knock interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura went to door, wondering _Who could it be? _Sakura thought before looking in the peephole to see-

-Sai.

Sakura mentally groaned. _Oh what could he want now? _Sakura thought before opening the door.

"Yes, Sai?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Icha. Go back home, I'll check this place out." Kakashi said to his horse who was more than happy to turn around and walk back.<p>

Kakashi stared at the vastly large, gothic castle with unbelievable designs. The stainglass windows were priceless, from the looks of things.

The door handle, Kakashi noticed, had red rubys and pure sliver attached to it.

Kakashi, slowly opened the door, and stuck his head inside.

Kakashi stepped inside and put his hands to his mouth to make the sound of-

-a fart noise.

* * *

><p>Black dragon ears perked up.<p>

_The hell? Why the hell would you make a fart noise? I know you're in here, you've distrubed me a great deal, so I shall kill you. _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Pffft! That was hilarous!"

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Well it was!"

"You're such a moron."

"Hey! You have to admit though, it was pretty funny!"

"I guess."

"Come on, Neji. You have to admit, it was pretty damn funny!"

"Tenten, watch your language."

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do!"

"But I do."

_Smack!_

"Troublesome."

"Oh, come on, Shikamaru, lighten up."

"Q-q-q-q-quick! That guy is coming!"

"Oh Shit!"

"Naruto!"

"What?"

Kakashi watched as objects, with faces and mouths were talking to each other, as if they were alive.

_This...is...amazing..._Kakashi thought before he felt something cold, wrapped around his neck.

"The hell?" Kakashi said before whipping around to meet a dragon, that was mostly all black, especially the eyes, except for parts of the face and one long streak going down the dragon's back. The dragon's teeth though, were definitly, white.

Kakashi swallowed.

_Oh Shit is right, I'm dead! _was the only thought Kakashi had before he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>But this isn't the end.<strong>

**Yet.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**H**

**I**

**S**

**I**

**S**

**N**

**'**

**T**

**O**

**V**

**E**

**R**

**Y**

**E**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Are you scared?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Sai." Sakura said uneasy. She could just tell, this wasn't going down, pretty, at all.<p>

Sai smiled."Hello, Sakura, My what a lovely home you have!" Sai boosted, pushing Sakura out of the way, letting himself in.

Sakura smiled. "Oh why thank you, Sai. What brings you here-" Sakura started to ask but sai put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, don't speak." Sai said, rather proudly, why Sakura, loked at him, confused. Her pink eyebrows were crinkled and her green eyes showed him that she was not please but neverless Sai ignored it.

"Sakura, picture this: You're cooking my lastest shooting after taking care of the boys: who will be just like moi." Sai said, while taking off his rather gross and odor infused shoes. He placed his not cleaned socks on her book, like they were already married. "And then, you give me the best sex and the best rubs ever, because you're the best. Also, you'll get that book out of your nose and my dick into your mouth, what do you say, honey?" Sai asked rather proud.

Sakura fumed inside but she maintained a smile. "Oh that sounds wonderful," Sakura said looking away then spied on the door.

_Ah-ha!_

Sakura moved to the door, her hand on the handle, her hands had grabbed his shoes. Sai looked over and smirked.

"Well, Sakura, aren't you eager? Now what do you say?" Sai leaned against her, grinning, his hand moving toward his belt, so he coukd take it off.

"Sakura bit her lip and looked the other. "I have to say Sai, that I'm," Sakura bit her lip and grasped the door handle in her shaking hands and said,"never going to be your wife." Sakura said opening the door causing a chain reaction.

Sai fell down a hill and straight into a pond filled with horse poop. Sakura also had tossed his shoes as well.

Sai glared at the pig, who was laughing at him.

Shino rubbed his forehead.

"I take it, she said no?"

"I will get her to marry me, whether she likes it or not!"

* * *

><p>Sakura peeked outside, a few minutes later to see the chapel and angry Sai moving away. Sakura sighed in relief. "Is he gone? Good." Sakura said before grabbing a bucket filled with food for the animals. "Can you believe that?" Sakura asked the pigs in belief who shrugged.<p>

"Thinking I would just give in, no way! If he comes near me, again like that, I swear, I'll break his nuts off!" Sakura annouced, very angrily.

She put the bucket down and ran in the once filled field, now empty. Sakura released a breath of relief. "I don't want to be tied down. Not like that. I want adventure and love! Not lust, it just isn't mean!" Sakura said to the flower who just nodded.

Sakura watched the sun go down, her life was at still before-

_Neigh!_

-her life changed completely.

Sakura eyebrow's shot up.

"Icha! Where's father?" Sakura demand to the horse who only shrugged. Sakura immediately unhooked her father's prized possesion and jumped on, without a coat on at all.

She slapped the horse's butt.

**Nothing could stop her. **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**D**

**R**

**A**

**G**

**O**

**N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Icha lead her to a castle of just...creepy.<p>

Sakura shivered, her pink eyebrows crinkling.

"This is it, huh? I'll be right back, with father." Sakura said bravely, closing her eyes and feeling, cold jems, in her hands.

_Weird. This place is Weird. _Sakura thought, as she stepped in.

Sakura cleared her throat.

"Papa? Papa, where are you? Papa! Papa, you need to come home! Alfred, is worried about you! Papa?"

Sakura held her breath.

No answer.

Sakura took a deep breath and went to the West wing, as onyx eyes watched her through an enchanted mirror.

"Papa?"

"Papa! Where are you?"

"Most of all, where am I?"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!"<p>

The dragon turned, glaring at a talking candle.

"What? What is it?" Sasuke snapped, his onyx eyes a blaze.

'There's a girl here-!"

"You're a moron!"

"I'm going to kill her!"

"Blue eyes, widen.

''Eh?"

A growl.

* * *

><p>Sakura heard someone calling her name.<p>

It was her papa!

Of course, it was!

Sakura gleefully ran up the steps, her dress, for once never tripped her.

"Papa!" Sakura said, happily as she hugged her father through a metal door.

Kakashi sighed grabbing his daughter by the shoulders.

"Sakura! Are you okay? What are you doing here? Get out!" kaikashi barked at his daughter who shook her head and touched her father's hands, which were ice cold.

"Papa! You're hands! They're as cold as ice! Oh papa, I'm not leaving until, I get you out of here!" Sakura shouted.

"Is that so?" A cold icy voice met her ears. Sakura twitched then turn to see a...dragon.

A black dragon, with red, here and there.

Sakura bit her lip and stood, going into the light. "Yes." Sakura said bravely. For her father, wasn't going to die!

The dragon, slid closer. His onyx eyes told her not to mess with her. Her eyes glared back. "Your father, was trespassing, on my castle." the dragon informed her.

Sakura shot a look of pure hatred. "Well, I'm sure it was justified, have you ever heard of curiosity, you lizard!" Sakura snapped, pointing at the disgusting dragon who growled at her.

His claws began to make a move for her neck when-

-his claws turn to white rough calloused hands who grabbed her chin, and Sakura's eyes met a man.

His skin was as white as snow. His hair was as black as ink. His hair framed his face, but there was a spiky back to it. He wore baggy ragged pants and no shirt, showing off his fine muscles and abs. His face was beautiful, that seemed to glow, through Sakura's vision.

Sakura placed a warm hand on his shoulder, cause little electricity to spark.

Sasuke winced, but never leaving her gaze.

_She's beautiful. _

_He's beautiful. _

And before she could stop herself, she kissed him.

And before he could stop himself, he kissed her back.

**Have a sweet dream tonight! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"What?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Beauty and the Dragon.5**

**Dedication: **the lackness of reviews. Why? And to AngeLhearteD. Again, thanks. Don't be rude, go thank her.

**Disclaim: **This was YOUR idea to read this, not mine.

**Warning:** When I say children, I say children.

**Note!: **I wish could put in the summary, but eh, to lazy.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_He's mad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_She's curious._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_What is this?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B**

**E**

**A**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**D**

**R**

**A**

**G**

**O**

**N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Did our lips just touch?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Tell me a story.<em>

_Tell me a dream._

_Then, dance with me._

_In your true glory._

_Will you be my prince charming?_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>His lips,<em>

_Her lips, _

_They could not stop. _

Sakura, unaware, that she had wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand in his sinfully silky hair.

_It was like...pulling silk._

His hands, around her waist, pulling her close.

"Ahem."

Sakura jumped at least fifteen feet in there, turning to look at her father who just raised his eyebrow.

_He's not too pleased. _Sakura thought, not realizing, she still had her arms around the pretty boy.

"_What_?"

Sakura turned to look at the guy, to see him annoyed.

Sakura quickly removed herself from him and took a step back.

Her face was flushed but Sakura turned to glare back at the mysterious guy, who had clearly swept her off her feet, but Sakura wasn't going to let him know that.

"Don't talk to my father like that! Just who do you think you are!"

A twitch in his eye.

"I'm the prince of this castle, who are you to tell me, you can talk to me like that?"

was his cold reply.

Sakura glared. "Release my father. Take me as your prisoner, you sick freak. I never planned to get married, anyways!" Sakura snapped at him.

Kakashi could sit there in shock, with his mouth opened and everything.

"Fine! You can rot in there, you whore!" Sasuke bit back, opening the steel door, letting kakashi out, who quickly scrambled.

Kakashi loved his daughter, till death even. But if she could control that dragon, then it was fine by him.

For now.

Kakashi ran down beautiful careful decorated halls filled with the finest paintings and fine sliver.

Taking two steps at a time from the hall that came from the furthermost of all in the castle, kakashi opened the door and hopped on Icha.

And took off, but not before looking back on the magnificent castle who had his only child.

**Captive.**

* * *

><p>"Hn." was the prince's reply.<p>

Sakura's eyes twitched.

"Don't HN me, you bastard-wait, where is my father?" Sakura asked confused as she looked in her father's jail cell, only to find it...empty.

Sasuke pointed to the window, his patience was running low.

Sakura reached the window, then looked down, only to see her father dash away madly.

Immediately the once brash female, began to cry.

Sasuke just stared at the female as she cried.

"Why are you crying?"

The young girl sniffed up the snot that had threaten to run down her mouth from her nose.

"My father...I didn't get to say what I really wanted to say." sakura said as she wiped her tears, refusing to let this strange man see her cry.

Sasuke shook his raven head. "Girls."

Sakura turned back to him, stomping right up to him.

"Don't you girls me, Hey, get back here! where are you going?"

"I'm taking you to your room." Sasuke informed her, his dragon form was back in place, his tone was impatient and withdrawled.

Sakura blinked, her hands curled into fists.

"Eh?"

Her expression, was shocked, her green eyes seem to pop out of her head, her once angry expression turned into a confused one. Sasuke noted about the girl in front of him. He looked down to checker her body.

"Nice boobs."

Sakura face turned bright red, her expression changing.

"You perv! Hey get back here, where are you going?"

_She will change._

_Not herself, but him. _

**Life will never be the same,**

**can't you feel it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, hi, Review. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Beauty and the Dragon.6**

**Dedication: **I am a true procrastinator. Yes.

**Disclaim: **AngeLhearteD is truly a genius. And this is a fairy tale that the french thought of. I raise my soda to the French.

**Warning:** Not meant for kiddies.

**Go to:** go read AngeLhearteD _Quietus_, it's beautifully written!

**Wow: **two updates, in one day? I'd say you guys are pretty lucky. If you know what I mean (;

**Summary:** She was the town beauty-yet the town bookworm slash freak. Yet he was something beyond a freak-he was a dragon, cursed. But she happen to be there begging at her knees only to find a mystical dragon turned out to be a handsome-pretty-prince.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_He stares._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_She smiles._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Polar opposites, attract?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B**

**E**

**A**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**B**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Barely even friends, then somebody bends. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm scared.<em>

_Oh mama, mama, mama._

_Where's mama?_

_They kill my mama._

_Yes, they did._

_Just an innocent soul,_

_yet they killed her._

_They burned my mama to the stake._

_And called her a witch._

_Oh mama,_

_I won't marry anyone!_

_For Alfred, your brother, tried to stop them._

_But they didn't listen!_

_Mama, a king put that man in jail._

_Mama, the king,_

_he saved papa!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, I was talking to you!"<p>

"So?"

"So, stop and listen to me, you git!"

"Why should I? If you don't shut up, I'll burn you to the stake."

"King Fugaku, wouldn't let you! Just wait until he comes home and sees you!"

_Thump,_

_thump,_

_thump,_

_"Papa!"_

_"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"_

_"Sasu-chan, your father is busy."_

_"Papa! Is it true?"_

_"What true?"_

_"You saved a man and his daughter? That's so brave Papa!"_

_"I'm glad you think so, I couldn't save the mother, but I did my best."_

_"I'm sure the mother is glad you saved her family, but papa, why did she die?"_

_"..."_

_"Sasuke, you know how there has been this so called witch craft?"_

_"Yes, why?"_

_"Sasuke-chan, the mama was burned at the stake. A farmer, blamed her for cursing him when his attitude caught up with him."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yes, but the husband told us that they are very grateful. For we saved lives, Sasuke. We saved his only child. That man said he was very grateful."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, Sasuke."_

_"Sasuke."_

_"Yes, Papa?"_

_"When king, I expect you to be a king tthat is for his people, not for himself."_

_"Yes, Papa."_

_Oh what a bitter memory._

* * *

><p>"How did you know, my father?" Sasuke whispered.<p>

Sakura stopped talking, in shock.

_This...monster, is related to the King? But how? Unless..._Sakura felt her eyes got very, very, very, big for she realized something.

"Hey, what's your name?" Sakura asked, keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

"Sasuke, Uchiha."

Sakura felt her blood run cold.

_What?_

* * *

><p><strong>Have a dream.<strong>

**Have a nightmare.**

**Spare a heart.**

**Spare a key. **

**Kiss a frog,**

**Kiss a prince.**

**Are you a Princess?**

**If so, come to the ball.**

**Are you a witch?**

**If so, fire will be your destiny. It's time to die, for once and for all.**

**But fear not.**

**You have a king.**

**Justice, they say.**

**Justice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Beauty and the Dragon. 7 Part one.**

**dedication: **PUDDING! I has pudding! AND to AngeLhearteD 

**Disclaim: **AngeLhearteD. She's a doll.

**I put my hands on my hips: **GUYS! YEAH HI! UM, so I would like you all to know that for all of you favorite and alerting-it's really annoying. But those wto the few who are, I don't know, REVIEWING, you guys are the best, seriously. Annoy me with compliments, kay? Thank yous.

**Note!: I'm dead, serious. (Look, I'm using bold!) Please Review. It was like a slap to the face. FF allows you to add & then review, so please, REVIEW. It makes me think you guys don't like it and that I should stop...so if you want me to stop complaining and more lovely plot? R-E-V-I-E-W. Review. There's a reason I allow annoymous reviews, because I want to know what you guys think of it. Well anyways(to the losers who don't review), thanks to all who review & make me smile! (To all the winners, the chapters, are for YOU!) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Father! Father! Father!_

_Mother! Mother!_

_Nii-san!_

.

.

.

_Grandma! Grandma! Grandma!_

_Mother! Mother!_

_Nii-chan!_

.

.

.

_Ever lost, the most precious thing, in your life?_

_Have you ever, truly experinced it?_

_Tell me,_

_Have you?_

.

.

.

**B**

**E**

**A**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**D**

**R**

**A**

**G**

**O**

**N**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>"You're a prince?"<em>

Sakura couldn't believe it.

The dragon/man turned to look at her,(Okay, so more like _glared_.) as if she had three heads.

Then very slowly, he confirmed her request.

"...Yes."

Sakura blinked, fluttering her eyelashes up and down.

"Are you sure?"

The dragon blinked.

Then he turned his eyes away from her doe-full gaze and started walking away.

"Hey!"

"Get back here!"

Sakura ran after the black dragon, who kept ignoring her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you-Wait where are we going? Wow, what is this place."

The dragon snorted.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around the beautifully, flawless, yet dark castle with it's awe and beauty all around her.<p>

Sakura just couldn't believe her eyes.

There was beautiful treasures with delicate hand-crafted style. Priceless paintings...

_It's all so wonderful! It's like stepping into another world! _Sakura suddenly felt plain next to all this glorious beautiful stuff.

"Hey, Miss!"

Sakura looked turn her left.

_There's no one here...That's odd. Maybe I'm over thinking things! Yeah, that's right! _Sakura thought as she continued to follow Sasuke up the stairs.

The hall seemed to have femine touches, Sakura noticed.

Sakura also felt like someone other than Sasuke, was eyeing her.

_It's nothing! Absolutely nothing! S_akura thought as she stared at the door in front of her.

"This is your room, I hope you enjoy-"

Interrupted.

"Hey, have more manners than that, you cave man!" A male's voice said behind Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura turn, her eyes go wide.

A spoon, was standing there, talking to Sasuke, like it was no big deal.

Suddenly a bowl appeared with some kind of noodles in it.

"Oi, Bastard, who's the chick?"

"Don't interrupt me, gay-face-"

"DON'T CALL ME GAY!"

"Suigetsu, Naruto-" Sasuke began, his cool voice addressing the two.

"WHAT THE HECK? WHERE AM I? IS THIS SOME KIND OF DREAM? MAMA!"

Sakura fell to her knees crying and sobbing.

"MAMA!"

"Huh?"

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?"

Sakura fell to the floor, crying her head off.

For she didn't understand:

_Why were the objects moving and talking?_

_Was it spirts?_

_WAS HER MAMA NEAR? _

_"MAMA!"_

**Have a nightmare tonight.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Nightmare,_

_Nightmare,_

_Nightmare,_

_Don't get too close,_

_For only the dream has just begun._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. And Part 2 will come faster. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Beauty and the Dragon. 8 Part two.**

**Dedication: **You, and your tongue.

**Disclaim: **AngeLhearteD. She's a doll.

**Note1:** _Oh I got reviews, thank you! And yes, I'm revising these past few days. Some things have been changed. I read this really cool story. And the 'real' fairy tale of beauty & the beast, It was kind of cool._

_On another side note: Yes these chapters will range to 500-to infinite. It just depends on if I'm on a deadline, which I am! I would post chapter 9 but I'll post it tomorrow! Sorry for the wait! I got lazy! Anyways, Enjoy! And a special thanks to AngeLhearteD who reviewed & to anyone else! Thank you!_

**Um yeah, ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Sorrow._

.

.

.

_Smile._

.

.

.

_How did these two come together?_

.

.

.

**B**

**E**

**A**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**D**

**R**

**A**

**G**

**O**

**N**

.

.

.

_Sweet Nightmares tonight,_

_Tough dreams tomorrow._

.

.

.

_The Dream._

.

.

.

_The Tears._

.

.

.

_The Sadness._

_._

_._

_._

_The Surprise._

_._

_._

_._

_Stop giving me nightmares tonight._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at the talking bowl of ramen, amazed.<p>

Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"How did you do this?"

"Hn. Ignore Naruto, let's go-"

The beautiful bowl with white china and blue fancy designs on it, seemed to have a glow affect to it,

Despite the mouth.

"DON'T IGNORE ME! BASTARD!"

The beautiful bowl was jumping, a type of orange sauce and bright yellow noodles seem to be coming out of it.

Sakura felt her eye's pop, right before Sasuke grabbed her arm with his scaley grip and drag her down the hall.

**Can you guess who?**

**I don't know if you can.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**B**

**E**

**A**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at the castle in awe.<p>

The door in front of her was two white doors.

Sasuke, the so-called Prince stood in front of her.

Then, he placed a claw, to the gold pristine dooor knob and opened the room slowly.

Sakura stepped in, awe of what was in front her.

A beautiful canopy sat in one corner.

A white vanity with a mirror was to her left.

The walls were soothing colors of blue and white.

Marble shined as if it had just been freshly waxed.

Sakura stared at the room, just amazed.

The chandelier gleamed from the ceiling.

Sakura just stood there, her mouth wide open. Slowly she turned Sasuke.

"Is this really all for me?"

Sasuke nodded, slowly, as if he was addressing a child, but Sakura didn't seem to notice.

* * *

><p><em>Women truly are odd creatures, they get happy over the stupidest stuff. <em>Sasuke thought as he started at the beautiful female, who had not once been afraid of him.

Even if she was, she certinaly refused to show ANY sign of weakness.

Stubborn was the Haruno family name.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura twirl in her room, like she was some peasant.

It was all peace and quiet until-

"HEY PINKY! WHO ARE YOU!"

"Yeah, WHO ARE YOU?"

"Not so loud Ino. Seriously, you might scare her. And Karin, it's rude to yell."

"Y-yeah girls."

Sasuke wanted to smack himself.

_Oh shit, not this. _

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**D**

**R**

**A**

**G**

**O**

**N**

**G**

**O**

**E**

**S**

**'**

**R**

**A**

**W**

**R**

**'**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked over toward the vanity, with Sasuke right behind her. There was all kinds of make up and hair accessories that were placed neatly and perfectly on the vanity as if it belong there. Except a lotion of lilac, a hair clip with gold flowers on it, bright red cherry perfume and somehow a palette of blush all seem to move and...talk.<p>

"Wow! This is so cool!"

Soon, the talking make-up seem to turn to her. Sakura could tell that the red perfume filled will rare cherries was glaring at her.

"Oh, I'm, um sorry. I just-"

The perfume sprayed her.

Sakura coughed.

"Sasuke-kun, why her?" the perfume ignored her, turning toward the dangerous yet beautiful black dragon who glared at karin.

The lotion of lilac somehow made a gesture and said."Sakura-sama, please walk Sasuke-dono out, please. It is almost midnight." The lotion reminded Sasuke.

Sakura shrugged. She didn't catch the hint.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_"May I eat the forbidden fruit? I think I will."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled as she and Sasuke walked towards the door.<p>

"This was so exciting! Wasn't it, Sasuke-kun? You'll have to give me a tour! Oh thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you do."

Sakura chuckled.

_She's laughing? Why? _

"Kya! I love it! Well, I'm exhausted so—"

A claw gripped her arm, a little too tightly for Sakura's case.

"Eh? What is it—"

"Marry me."

Onyx eyes stared back, Sakura was at for once, eye-level with him.

_Thump,_

_Thump,_

_Thump,_

_Thump,_

_My heart! It's pounding! But why is my heart pounding? I'm not attracted to this…monster! _Sakura thought, the red blush was staining her cheeks crimson red.

"No."

* * *

><p><em>Have a sweet nightmare tonight!<em>

_._

_._

_._

**Love,**

**Is**

**A**

**Game,**

**Be**

**Ready,**

**To**

**Play,**

…

…

…

_He found her._

_She found him._

_Will they come together?_

…

…

…

**B**

**E**

**A**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**D**

**R**

**A**

**G**

**O**

**N**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Why?"

"Because, do you love me? Truly?"

"…"

**Be careful what you say.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Beauty and the Dragon. 9**

**dedication: **To you! And you! And YOU THERE! Yeah hi, thank you.

**Disclaim: **AngeLhearteD  _Quietus (I think I spelled it wrong, my bad.)_

_Okay so thank you for the two people who reviewed and to AngeLhearteD for being so patient and kind tyo me! Seriously, I owe you one! SO I have a notice for all of you-asdffgr- I'm part of this awesome club at my school and I'm making cookies for them so yeah. So if I don't post for a while, I'm sorry, I'll be covered in dough. _

_But there will be good things that come out of that! _

But to all who cross me: **Yeah, hi, person who doesn't review, please review. I can't tell you HOW annoying it is to just have my inbox on my email of you favoriting and alerting but no reviews. I love you but for god sakes, REVIEW GODDAMNIT! I always try to Review because as an author I know what it's like to come up with a plot and try to keep it going. Heck, just focusing on it, should be an award. So Review, please? Thanks. **

**Enjoy, YOU PERVERTS! **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Kiss me,_

_Love me,_

_Fuck me,_

_Do all the naughty things._

_You're my monster,_

_and I'm your doll._

_Let's kiss like there's no tomorrow._

_For my name on your lips is addicting._

_I can't stop touching you._

_Don't tell me to stop,_

_For I don't know how._

.

.

.

**B**

**E**

**A**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**D**

**R**

**A**

**G**

**O**

**N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You're my monster._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'm your doll._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><span>"What do you mean by no?"<span>

Sakura cringed.

Okay so she deserved that.

"What I mean is that I'm not in love with you. So therefore, I can't marry you." Sakura declared to the beast who stared at her in awe.

"You're such a prude-" Sasuke began but only to be interrupted by simple bells.

_Ding!_

Sasuke could suddenly feel his entire body go cold.

_Dong!_

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

Sakura pressed her eyebrows together.

_Why does he look so tense?_ Sakura thought supicious as the sudden change in the atomsphere.

Sakura reached to grab his claw.

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

That was before he could do anything Sasuke had-

Sakura could feel her green eyes go wide.

"Eh?"

-changed back.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>It was quite sometime before either party said anything.<p>

Finally-

"You changed back?"

Sakura's soft hand was in his.

That was all that measured on his mind at this point.

Sasuke slowly lowered his head.

"Go to bed."

And with that, he left her, staring back at him.

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

Sakura gripped on the material to where her heart was.

Slowly, Sakura bend down, till her knees reached the floor.

_Why, is my heart pounding so fast? Why do I feel like such a girl when I'm around him? I'm constantly worried about how I look. I always feel as if he's play with my heart. Why do i feel this way? _Sakura gripped the material harder, biting her lip.

_Why?_

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness! When I see that bastard he's going to-"<p>

"Tsunade! My lady! Oh my God, poor girl. Here help me get her ready for bed. OI INO, HINATA, TENTEN, AND KARIN. GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!"

"Stop yelling Shizune, I'm drinking sake."

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Let's play a game, the little girl said to the boy._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke slowly began to unbutton his white oxeford shirt. As he began to do so, Sasuke sighed.<p>

"I can't believe it, Naruto. I just can't believe it."

The blonde hair with spikes shook his head. For when he changed back he was wearing his usual attire that consist of a bright orange tux jackot to match the tux he wore, with pride.

"Well at any rate, you'll at least enjoy one meal with her."

Sasuke nodded, his spiky ebony hair seemed to glow against the moon.

Naruto could tell, Sasuke, was thinking deeply.

"I promise, my mom, and my dad, that I would find the girl of my dreams on my own." Sasuke pauesed to take off his white oxford shirt, letting it fall on the floor, his bare skin against the cold air, for oddly, the door to the balconey was opened.

"But I also promised, I would woe her and her alone." Sasuke said, glaring at the moon.

**Let the fates decided.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Part one is almost done.**

**But fear not,**

**for tonight, a nightmare,**

**will come _tonight._**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Review + happy author = faster updates.<strong>

**Part one. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Beauty and the Dragon. 10**

**dedication: **To you! And you! And YOU THERE! Yeah hi, thank you.

**Disclaim: **AngeLhearteD _Quietus (I think I spelled it wrong, my bad.)_

_Okay so thank you for the two people who reviewed and to AngeLhearteD for being so patient and kind tyo me! Seriously, I owe you one! SO I have a notice for all of you-asdffgr- I'm part of this awesome club at my school and I'm making cookies for them so yeah. So if I don't post for a while, I'm sorry, I'll be covered in dough. _

_But there will be good things that come out of that! _

But to all who cross me: **Yeah, hi, person who doesn't review, please review. I can't tell you HOW annoying it is to just have my inbox on my email of you favoriting and alerting but no reviews. I love you but for god sakes, REVIEW GODDAMNIT! I always try to Review because as an author I know what it's like to come up with a plot and try to keep it going. Heck, just focusing on it, should be an award. So Review, please? Thanks.**

**Note1: I'm sexy and I know ittttt! Haha! How? I'm a new laptop, that's how! **

**Enjoy, YOU PERVERTS! **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Let our hands touch,_

_Let our lips,_

_caress,_

_caress,_

_Let me touch this silkly-yet sinfull skin,_

_Oh,_

_Let me bite you,_

_and mark you._

_For tonight,_

_I will be your vampire._

.

.

.

**B**

**E**

**A**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**D**

**R**

**A**

**G**

**O**

**N**

.

.

.

_O a sweet bitter end,_

_Will eat the apple,_

_Before you're very eyes?_

.

.

.

_Let me taste the forbidden,_

_Oh my, _

_It is bitter,_

_Yet sweet. _

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-san, wasn't it?"<p>

Sakura jumped.

She slowly turned around to meet the onyx eyes of a...red head?

The red head had an odd color, for it was as bright as blood, but her skin was as white as soon. Her lips were curled in digust but at that moment, Sakura decided that she felt...uncomfortable around the odd beauty.

"Y-yes, it was-?"

The girl with black oxford glasses narrowed her onyx eyes at the pinkette.

"Karin."

_Yikes, her voice is as cold as ice. Although Sasuke could give her a run for her money. _Sakura thought scared as the red head in front of her glared, the moonlight making her look even more scarey.

"N-nice to meet you Karin! My name is-" Sakura tried to make polite conversation but it seemed like all hope was lost.

"KARIN! What are you doing, just standing there like a moron?" a tall beautiful blonde with the most bluest of blue eyes, Sakura had ever seen before, was glancing back at her.

"You're Sakura-san, right? It's nice to meet you! My name is Ino! Well come on, we don't have all night! Let's get you some sleep!" The blonde had grabbed Sakura's arm, and before Sakura herself even realized it, they had given her a bath, dressed her and otten into bed before she could really say anything.

The smell of lavendar seemed to sink into her pores, the comfortness of the beautiful yet warm but c ooling sheets seem to have filled her soul. The room itself was a beautiful masterpiece, no doubt.

As Sakura could feel the sleep coming over, before she had time to realize; she was dreaming of a certain prince.

**Oh my.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Have a sweet dream tonight. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the nonsense chapter! I just need *ideas*.<strong>

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beauty and the Dragon. 11**

**dedication: **to patience and soda. Psh yeah.

**Disclaim: **AngeLhearteD _Quietus (I think I spelled it wrong, my bad.)_

_Okay so thank you for the two people who reviewed and to AngeLhearteD for being so patient and kind to me! Seriously, I owe you one! _

But to all who cross me: **Yeah, hi, person who doesn't review, please review. I can't tell you HOW annoying it is to just have my inbox on my email of you favoriting and alerting but no reviews. I love you but for god sakes, REVIEW GODDAMNIT! I always try to Review to the stories I read because as an author I know what it's like to come up with a plot and try to keep it going. Heck, just focusing on it, should be an award. So Review, please? Thanks. It means a lot. I don't care if your keyboard doesn't speak english, just please write a review. Then, I can stop less ranting and more plot. Hm yes? **

**Enjoy, YOU PERVERTS! **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Can't I hold you?_

_Can't I love you?_

_Can't we touch?_

_What can we do?_

_Must it be forbidden?_

_Why must we run in all these circles?_

_Are you scared?_

.

.

.

**B**

**E**

**A**

**U**

**T**

**Y**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**D**

**R**

**A**

**G**

**O**

**N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Fingers touch._

_It's the first time._

_Forever._

_._

_._

_._

_I'll be by your side,_

_just don't be an advantage._

_I'm scared to get hurt._

_._

_._

_._

_I promise I won't be a waste,_

_Just as long as you don't rip my heart._

_I'm scared too._

_._

_._

_._

_Same feelings._

_._

_._

_._

_Different ideals._

_._

_._

_._

_But one dream._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Sakura was walking through a hallway. A unfamiliar place, Sakura noted.<p>

As Sakura walked on the rich carpet,

Sakura could hear music.

Beautiful music.

_It's the waltz._ Sakura thought.

A light, was a firm line, in front of a creaking open door.

Sakura blinked.

_I wonder what's going on,_ Sakura thought as she reached for the door handle.

Slowly she gripped on the door hand and opened it.

The light shined her eyes.

Sakura instiniticly covered her eyes with her arm.

Her feet, which were bare, had touched something smooth yet cold and metal.

Slowly, she looked down, to see her reflection on the beautifully gold-tile floor. Her reflection stared back at her, amazed.

Slowly, Sakura lifted her head to see the amazing site all around her.

Tall, white columns proudly hold a bronze-marble curved staircase that appeared out of no where, for some reason. Blue and gold was the main color theme, for blue ribbons touched the colums and made the room seem even more...magneficient. Sakura looked up to seem a chandlier that was holded up by a painting beautiful angels, that seemed to be in the current world Sakura was in. in the center of the room was a blue and gold master piece at the bottom of her feet. Sakura just stood there in awe, unaware of the foot steps behind her, until a strong firm yet cold hand touched her shoulder. Sakura had been eyeing the piano that had been, at odd, playing by itself.

Sakura froze, as the hand seem to graze her skin with fire.

Slowly, the pinkette turned her head to meet onuyx eyes that brought her a sense of deja vu.

A tall man, with white skin and long black hair, tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck, was seaping his obsidain eyes into Sakura.

The man wore all black, for even his his shirt was black. His face, held aristocratic lines, while a face that only a royal could posses.

Sakura, never letting go of her gaze, stare into the man, who stared down.

His black ink bangs framed his face, for the smell of rainwater drifted into Sakura's nose.

"Haruno. May I have this dance?" The man's silk yet hard voice seemed to leave her ear's impressed with his polite but icey tone.

"H-how do you know my name?" Sakura barely managed to ask, trembling.

The man looked down on her. His gaze felt cold, made her feel naked.

"It is not me, who will undress you." The man said harshly. Sakura felt her mouth drop as she looked down.

_I'm naked! Why I am naked!_ Sakura thought, her face was burning red, as she tried to cover herself up.

A familiar scent, unlike the rainwater one, hugged her.

Sasuke? Sakura thought, as she turned but only to smell the scent of cobalt, but to look down to see herself in a navy blue dress with puffy sleeves that reacher above her kees.

"It is him." The man said, his gaze somewhere else.

Sakura turned to see Sasuke, in a white oxford shirt, his sleeves rolled up. He wore black dress pants that seem to make him look powerfull. The black vest and tie, made Sakura tremble.

Not in fear,

But in love.

Sasuke pulled her close, his hand on her lower back, his other hand in hers.

Sakura, never danced before, was completely amazed as her feet began to move gracefully with his, her eyes never leaving his.

_What is he thinkng about?_ Sakura thought, wondering about him.

"Sakura." The man, who looked like Sasuke said.

"You will be the chosen one."

Sakura stared at the man.

"I am?"

The man nodded.

"Yes you are."

Sakura smiled.

"Thank you."

The man shook his head.

"Who are you talking to ugly? Get up."

Sakura stared at him, her heart beating fast.

"What?"

Sasuke broke the silence.

"How about we pour cold water on her? That'll wake her up."

Sakura blinked.

"DON'T POUR WATER ON ME! WHAT DID I DO!" Sakura screamed, quickly sitting up.

"Okay fine, jeez, now hurry and get up-!"

"Karin!"

_Smack!_

* * *

><p>"It was all a dream?" Sakura said in disbelief.<p>

Karin, and a woman with short black hair and black eyes stared at her as if she was crazy.

Karin snorted. "Of course it was a dream you ugly-" Karin began to say.

The woman smacked Karin again. "Karin! Stop this! You are a lady!" the woman scolded the young girl who glared at her.

"Well, she asked me Shizune! Besides can't you see she's a moron-" Karin began to fight with Shizune but another particular loud voice interrupted them.

"OI, YOU TWO! GET HER DRESSED! WE DON'T MAKE ANYONE WAIT, RIGHT? CHOP, CHOP!" a woman's voice came into play.

Shizune grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her into the spacious warm bathroon. A rather curvacious woman with blong hair tied into two low pig tails and the biggest boobs Sakura had seen on any woman.

Her red-brown eyes were fired up with anger, as she pointed a red nail towards Sakura, her white creamy skin made a wrinkle on her delicate face as she shouted. "GET HER READY! NOW!" the woman screamed, her green dress showed how tight it was especially around the bodice.

_Uh oh._ Sakura thought as hands began to grab at Sakura.

**Here comes trouble.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Breakfast._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at the choices in the mirror as she stood in a white robe while her pink hair was i a towel, dry. The robe was fluffy and warm.<p>

Ino, the blonde the night before was currently putting foreign substances on Sakura's face. Sakura was told to keep her eyes closed and her lips pouted.

Currently, Someone named Tenten was doing Sakura's hair by brushing it out. Someone named Anko was filing and painiting Sakura's right hand, while someone named Kurenai was filing and painting her left hand.

_Calm down,_ Sakura, everything will be just fine. Sakura thought.

"The navy one! It would look perfect on her! Don't you think so?" Tsunade, who had been putting a strange liquidy substance on Sakura's breast, had introduced herself.

_Oh, no, my dream is coming true!_ Sakura thought.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't believe the transformation in front of her. The full lungth mirror had to be playing a trick on her.<p>

The blue navy dress seemed to transform her into a woman. Her boobs have gotten bigger, her waist seemed have gotten msmaller and her legs seemed to have gotten longer.

Her long pink hair was curled down her back, and as Sakura posed, she noticed her arms seemed more toned by the short puffy sleeves that clung to her shoulders.

Her face looked even more pretty with the help of make up and-

'Knock!'

After that blissfull moment of silence, noise began.

"Okay! You look great, now come on, he's waiting."

'Wait, p-put this necklace on her!"

"Gret idea, Hinata!"

"Okay, you two, hurry up!"

"Hai, Shizune-san!"

"Wow, Sakura-sama! You look-"

"COME ON!"

Sakura had on a little gold necklace with a little dark blue jewl on it. Sakura was shoved out the door and into a chest.

Sakura looked up to see, Sasuke, staring down at her, his arms around her waist.

The smell of cobalt drifted into her nose, making her face turn pink.

_Why do you make my heart beat so fast?_

_Why?_

_Do I make your heart skip a beat?_

_I hope so._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_K_

_E_

_E_

_P_

_O_

_N_

_D_

_R_

_E_

_A_

_M_

_I_

_N_

_G_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>She looks so beautiful. <em>Sasuke thought, the moment Sakura was pressed into his arms. Her hands were placed on his chest, digging her fists into his neatly pressed jacket.

Sakura was merely inches away from his mouth. Her gaze was up and look straight at him, like he was the only man in the world.

Slowly, Sasuke swallowed. It's about time you realize what's wrong, try to get her not to cry. Sasuke thought as he began to breathe. Hard.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura crinkled her eyebrows.

"Huh?"

**Kiss,**

Kiss,

_Fall in love._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna,<strong>

**Marry the night.**

**Have a nightmare,**

**Tonight.**

**Tell me,**

**All your secrets.**

**I'll keep you entranced,**

**By the bed and by the light.**

**Let's just kiss,**

**until we fall apart.**

**I want,**

**Your hands on my-**

**Have a sweet nightmare,**

**Tonight.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><span>"What do you mean?"<span>

"_Hn_."

"Wait, what are you-"

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Beauty and the Dragon.**

**Chapter: 12**

**dedication.**_ Thank you for the reviews, I loved it! Well, anyway, I hope you ALL have a happy Valentine's day! Note: this was suppose to be for valentine's day! Sorry for the delay!_

_So I'd like to thank you all for being very patient! Thanks for being patient, again. I think you guys WILL like this chapter._

**Inspiration. **AngeLhearteD _Quietus_

**Note. **Yeah, Hi there, when was the last time we talked like this? Not for a while, anyways just to let you know that I would just LOVE a review and not you guys spamming all my stories and not leaving any reviews. It's bloody fucking annoying, seriously you guys. I could be ignoring you all but noo, I'm too nice. But I'm not a door mat so more reviews, yes? Just so we are clear. I don't mind you guys being all ninja but still it's annoying. So please just leave a review, hm yes?

**Anyways,**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_What do you live for?_

_When there is nothing to live for?_

_What do you do, _

_When you can't do anything at all?_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"I...am so sorry."<p>

Sasuke lifted his head and stared into her eyes.

_Ba-dump!_

_Ba-dump!_

_Ba-dump!_

Then slowly he retracked his hand from hers and took a step back, all while he was still staring at her.

Sakura, never letting her eye contact go with his, wondered.

_What's he going to do next? Is he mad that I apolgized? Argh, Cha! This is so confusing! _Sakura thought, angry at him as he stared at her yet at the same time she was being self-concious under his gaze.

"What? Is there something on my face? Hey, where are you going?" Sakura started to trail after him as he began walking while she talked.

**What a joy, **

**It will be.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**b**

**e**

**a**

**u**

**t**

**y**

**a**

**n**

**d**

**t**

**h**

**e**

**d**

**r**

**a**

**g**

**o**

**n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A mind as sharp as a man's,_

_A beauty that the trees would envy,_

_A sunset would gasp,_

_Would it be me,_

_The wife of a writer,_

_Who has a child like that so?_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Evantually, Sakura quieted down, for she feared that if she did then the Prince would most likey give her a death look and she would respond.<p>

Angrily.

As she followed Sasuke to rooms with great shine and glory, she wondered if the cynical Prince knew she was behind him.

Probably.

Sasuke, kept a safe distance away from the female with simple but not super fast strides toward a door that suddenly released a smell of melted butter and fresh baked bread.

_Bread! Oh butter! I can smell it's delicious calling to me! I would be so happy for some bread. _Sakura thought, her emerald eyes blinking, as she walked sleathly behind Sasuke's long strides to the kitchen.

Around her, bronze and azure wall paper seem to sparkle in majestic as Sakura peered up, with her pink bubble gum bangs in her face. Plush lounge chairs that seem to blend with the luxurious wall paper and matching flooring with royal blue carpet above bronze polished tile that was shined to a perfection.

_Wow! This place is so beautiful, yet I haven't really explored the entire thing. Maybe I should do that today. It's so beautiful, I know Sasuke-kun said he was a Prince but_ _still...! _Sakura thought, as she trailed behind him, unsure what he was really like.

It was a very weird unsettling feeling whenever Sasuke was in her presence. Especially yesterday, for Sakura had never kissed anyone before.

Especially at her _age_.

_I think I'll give this place a chance. It's better than being in Kohona. Although I do miss Father and Alfred, I should write letters to them. And to father Ebisu as well! Poor soul, he must be worried sick. Oh, and Yuki! Yuki-chan never gets tired of my letters! Maybe though,if Sasuke will let me. _Sakura thought to herself, as she snuck a peek at Sasuke, who walked tall and proud his back toward her.

Then, as abrutly as the early morning, Sasuke stopped.

Sakura quickly to a step back, afraid of bumping into him once more.

**Royality was never suppose to be easy.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Baby,_

_Baby,_

_You have the baby fever!_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke peered over his shoulder, his fingers barely touching the golden encrusted handles with diamonds and rubies. Never before, this girl made him wish for desires that he know he woever never have. For Sasuke had given up on love a long time ago.<p>

Sasuke had been perfectly fine dying as a virgin. For he had lost all hope, thanks to the manipulating child who forced him into a form that only night can form.

He was a monster.

_Monster,_

_Where have you been?_

Sasuke shut his eyes and open the doors with ease.

_Monster!_

"Sasuke-sama, break fast is ready." A cheerful voice informed him.

Sasuke blinked down at Karin who was unusually happy.

"Aa."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**What to live for?**

**To be exact,**

**What gets you up on this day?**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura could just tell that she didn't belong here.<p>

She could just _tell._

_The amount of food out here is ridclous! And all of it smells amazing! But can two people really eat all of this? _Sakura thought as Karin, the scarlet haired maid who had called her '_Pinky' _was oddly smiling at her as if the two of them were the best of friends.

Which they were _not_.

Sakura quickly say down as a male servant who looked oddly alike Hinata, had managed to pull up the heavy wooden diamond encrusted with red velvet attached to the seat. Sakura immediately sat, her body seem to relax under the soft velvet. Sakura could no longer see Sasuke, for stacks of food, that had been placed between them at the long dinning hall table that hold golden candle sticks and red table cloth. The whole room seem to be flowing with the color red and so other color going with it like a gold. Paintings of what Sakura could assume to be Sasuke's ancestors, who stated back at them as she and Sasuke ate their food in silence, which unnevred Sakura to an end.

_Is this going to get better anytime soon? Because I can't understand why everything is so stiff and silent._ Sakura thought, barely tasting the hot soup and a dish that had eggs over biscuits, which would have been delicious over the red and gold china served to her. The dish had been yummy if Sakura had been able to enjoy it.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Love me,_

_Love me,_

_I'm hopeless, I know._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke shifted in his seat. He snapped his ringer clad fingers, telling his so called Servant that he was ready to go.<p>

Sasuke turned to the light skinned fair make with light hair and almond shaped eyes.

"Your wife, is expecting. Is she not?" Sasuke addressed him, as the young Earl walked with him.

Suigetsu nodded at his wife who smile bedazzled at him before she helped Sakura, who seemed a bit overwhelmed in her new lifestyle.

Suigetsu shook his head. "Young Prince, I didn't think you cared to say the least. But yes, Karin is excepted any day now. But not to worry, so what business would you have with me?" Suigetsu asked innocently, to the raven-hair Prince.

Sasuke shook his head.

_What a surprise._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura eyed the rather big bellied girl before her who was smiling.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Sakura asked, in concern.

Karin looked down, touching her stomach. "My husband, who else? I'm so happy that you're here Sakura! I hope you'll get to help me take care of the baby. Besides why else would I be here?" Karin asked casually.

Sakura's pupils grew wide. _Karin's married! I didn't realize she was married! I didn't think that she is pregnant! _Sakura thought, gaping at Karin.

Sakura gaped back at Karin, who was currently placing a scowl upon the scarlet head beauty, who was unusually beautiful.

"What do you mean, you're married? I thought-" Sakura expressed her gratitude that someone here, at leaste liked her.

"Well, I wasn't going to be a damn nun! Besides, my husband was too good to pass up, even if he is an idiot." Karin snapped at the rosetta, using her unpleasant tone with her.

"Well, what do you mean by that? I thought when you got married, everything was suppose to be-" Sakura started to say what she had always thought marriage was really about.

"If you said perfect, I'm going to snap you in half. I mean, sure my husband isn't perfect but he treats me right. You'll want someone who truly loves for you, even though a year ago, I would've never thought I'd say that. But get someone who thinks of you as an equal." Karin said, glaring her red eyes at the fair skinned girl.

"Wait." Sakura blinked. "What do you mean as equal?" Sakura made a hand gestured of a some what equal sign.

Karin smiled weakly.

"What do you think? Well, you see Sakura, Suigetsu wanted to make sure that I would be treated right even though he still wanted some power. And I like it like that, you know?"Karin said, a serene look on her face. For once, Karin actually looked very relaxed even though she was carrying a baby.

Sakura smiled back, "So Karin, when is the baby due-hey what's wrong?" Sakura asked concern as a flash of horror was over Karin's face.

Karin gripped her watermelon belly that seemed tighter with the black dress she was currently wearing. Her face was bright pink and in sudden pain as Karin began to wail.

"SHIT, MY WATER BROKE!" Karin screeched feeling the sudden wetness as one does when pees their pants.

Sakura widen her eyes. "Karin, are you saying-" Sakura began to ask when Karin interrupted her.

"OH MY GAWD! I'M GOING TO BURST!" Sakura winced as Karin began to flail.

_Oh, dear God, why me? _

**Why?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Rumor Has It.**

**Is it true?**

**The Prince, is engaged!**

_To whom?_

**I don't know. But I'll be glad to find out.**

Tell me a lie, I'd be glad to hear it for it always end up as the truth.

.

.

.

**Review, please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

* * *

><p><strong>Birth<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time,<em>

_there was a girl._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>S<em>_he lived with her father,_

_in a small village where life was simple._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Then,<em>

_She fell in love._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Do you believe in<em> happily _ever after?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Was there smiles?<em>

_Or_

_Was there tears?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**B**E**A**U**T**Y

_A_N_D_

THE

**D**R**A**G**O**N

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Karin, what we really need to do is get some help, here, lie down. Hey, you over there, get me a bucket of warm water, yes she's pregnant, she's having a freaking BABY! Now if you are done staring get me Tsunade-sama, as well. Thank you!" Sakura quickly snapped into midwife mode. For she had delivered many babies, she was use to the sight she was about to see. Deliverying a baby was a lot like sneaking out. For one had to be concise and careful. No screw ups could be afforded.<p>

Especially now of all times.

Vaguely, Sakura wondered what Sasuke was doing as she watched with amusement as Temari and Ino tried to get Karin to calm down but their attempts were unsuccessful yet quite hilarious.

"Karin, we have it all under control! Seriously, Karin, calm down, I am sure you are going to be just-" as Temari sat down next to the mother to be as Karin fought back with tears and words. Ino was lightly comforting Karin, which seemed to calm her down a little bit but it seems as if Temari was making it worse by trying to find a bright side.

"Look, Karin, it could be way worse for Suigetsu could not-" Temari continued to find ways to make it seem better while Ino just glared at her as she tried to make it easier for Karin by humming to her. meanwhile, Karin was in a current screaming any time Temari tried to open her mouth.

"TEMARI! HE'S NOT here! Remember? Or did you FORGET that too?" Karin all but soft as she withered with a rather painful expression that she was experiencing.

"Or maybe-Hey, Ino, stop humming her, you keep making it worse!" Temari snapped at her co-worker with a hateful expression. Ino, however, ignored her by continuing to hum and not saying anything in response.

"INO SHUT UP-"

"TEMARI! ONE more WORD and I'LL hum in YOUR face!" Karin snapped, her deep red eyes were black as she tried to regain composure, while her face was currently dried with tears.

Sakura bit her lip from giggling, despite the hilarious situation, that had seem to amuse her, for once. Never before, she thought would she had ever been in a situation like this. For it was quite odd that while the young man seemed to be attached to Karin was not in at the moment, Sakura felt truly happy that Karin and Suigetsu were married. Yet, it seem so unreal that Karin, was actually related to that _thing_. But of course, then again, he did make her heart flutter when she saw him look at Karin with concern when she had upon tripped. Sakura, had been waiting for her when she discovered the two agruing, earlier, before as to what happened. Sakura, had no real connection to anyone but Sasuke just maybe Sasuke could be the guy despite his dragon form, he truly cared about-

"OH MY JESUS! OH MY GOD!"

Sakura snapped open her eyes. Back to reality, she reminded herself as she grabbed the tub of hot water.

Gingerly, she lifted Karin's skirt and slowly took out the wet undergarments. Then she-

"Everybody out! Now!

Sakura turned to see tsunade, bursting through the doors with Suigetsu and-

He walked up to her, furiously grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away before she could even think, leaving the rest of the world stunned as to what just happened.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>The boy was mad.<em>

_The girl was sad._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>They become glad together,<em>

_at last._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Or...<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Not<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Whatever the chances,<em>

_They both fell hard._

* * *

><p><em><em>.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Wait what did I do?"<p>

_Slam!_ Sasuke slammed the door behind them, furious at what she had done. She had tried, to take the rose. That precious rose that was most important to him.

It was the only tie, to back to his original life, that would make him a proper ruler, never the less, it would make France, a better world to live in.

He turned to her, snarling.

"You touched the rose, didn't you?"

She stared back at him, like a deer caught in the eyes of an angry wolf. Scared, and shaking she lifted her head to nod, her bottom lip trembling.

"Dammnit!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

_What happens next, happens._

There are things that happened,

_While you were sleeping._

There were things that she did,

_while you were day dreaming._

**She is the light,**

Or...

_Is she?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy the nightmares tonight!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, hi, I'm back from the dead. <strong>

**There are things that she did that no one else knows,**

**Next chapter, **

**It will be about what she did and how.**

**You might just like the twist.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Special thanks: AngeLhearteD**

**See you guys soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter...**

****_"You saw the rose, the forbidden link that has made me into this, yet how did you see such my rose?" He demanded, his true form emerging._

_She backed away frieghtened._

_"It...It...was..."_

**.**_  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks, again!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: **I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Also, someone asked something about Sasuke's form, and here's the thing about it: ONE DAY IT WILL BE EXPLAINED. Omigosh, childish antics here! Anywho, I realized that this story is a little tooooooooo close to beauty & the beast. Which is why it has taken me forever to update to come up with a whole new plot. Maybe I should just delete this bad boy & write something else. Nevertheless, enjoy! **

**Also, thanks for those of you for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>And so the waltz begins, you dip your head, while your partner curtsies<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"You disobeyed me." was the cold reply Sasuke tossed her. Sakura slide down onto the cool tile floor, while watching helplessly at Sasuke who had his back, away from her.<p>

"I'm sorry it's just that—" she choked upon an apology, anything to keep the peace. She was so _scared_ and there was no one here to save her. Well, not like before...

"Silence."

Sakura winced at his choice of a cold tone with her, for she wasn't expecting him to sound so...cold, yet on the other hand she could see why he had such a rough exterior.

_"He may act all tough, but that's because he's afraid to fall in love. I think personally, he wants to remain in that form."_ Karin's cool voice rang in her ears, reminding her of this serious matter between the two.

"You deliberately disobeyed me, and you have the nerve to stick your nose in matters that do not concern you." His voice coooly rose. Sakura's eyebrows shot up. _I DID WHAT? _she shouted on the inside, but remained cool, reminding herself that he is a_ prick_ and he can't help to be a _prick_ because he was raised a _prick_. "Furthermore, you are not allowed to leave your room," He quirked an eyebrow,"If you apologize to me, now—" He turned around, his back facing, beginning to tell her what she would have to do in order to win his trust back.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember my family, or rather, _my father_ ever taught me to listen to pricks." was the cool reply he heard from behind him. He turned around, his red eyes a blaze, as he glared at the five foot girl with pink hair and green eyes. His glare however was stolen when she in return glared back at him, her gaze was ice.

"Apologize to me, Sasuke-kins, and I won't touch your flower again." she sneered at him, throwing him back at his own words. He stood there, shocked, that this peasant spoke to him with such vulgarity! She turned her back toward him, angry that he was making her apologize to him! _Over my dead body will I apologize to a prick!_ She thought, as she flounced out of the room.

Or well, tried.

Something cold gripped her wrist, twisting it to face him, whose face was in a snarl, "You think you're oh so highly of yourself, don't you, _Sakura_?" He sneered the last part, while bringing their faces close. She glared right back into his dark orbs, _How dare he take my hand and threaten me! I can't believe this aggroant bastard of a prick!_ She began to plan, to get out of here, when she noticed that she was in such proximity towards him, that she couldn't resist. While he was ranting of ways to destroy her, she closed her eyes, then within a flash, she kneed him in the balls.

"Why you little—" Sasuke started to say but the door was slammed open. He had bowed a little, but tighten the grip on her wrist as he looked over her shoulder. Suddenly, the bright light from the hallway peeked in at the torn, ripped apart room that was a mess everywhere. _Is he really a leader? From the look of this room, it looks like a pack of wolves came in and ate this room to shreds. _Sakura thought as she looked around the room. She turned her head to face the light, the presence of a person was standing in the hallway.

"Sasuke-san, it's K-karin!" Hinata cried out, clutching on tight to the door. Her face was white, and she was breathing very hard. When she made eye-contact with the pinkette, her pupils dilated.

_There's n-no way! How is this possible? I thought he was, no there's no way this is possible!_ Hinata thought while staring at the two. One had his hand enclasped in her wrist, while she was very supiciously close to him.

Sakura's cheek flared up. She sputtered out, "It's NOT what you think!" She said, her eyes pleading, trying to get of this monstrous grip he seemed to have on her. "Hinata-san, please don't misunderstand, I—"

While taking a deep, deep breath she fainted to the floor. Her long black hair was fanned all around her, her skin white, and cool to the touch. Yanking herself out of Sasuke's grasp, she ran to Hinata-san's side.

_"Hinata!"_

* * *

><p><em>baby I'm falling<em>

_falling down for you_

_and the storm is calling, calling for you_

_But I keep on fighting for you,_

_yes,_

_I'll keep on fighting for you_

* * *

><p><em>"Once upon a time there was a girl named Belle, who lived in a small town."<em>

_"Once upon a time there was a prince, who had tradegy struck at a very young fill his lonely broken heart, he became selfish, demanding things that only money could buy."_

* * *

><p><em>"But, one day..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Alfred Hatake was cleaning his bookstore when he heard a cough. Looking behind him was no other than his younger brother, Kakashi who looked like he had been risen from the dead. He gaped at his brother's condition where he was pale and rail thin as he stared at him, his eyebrows up.<p>

Slowly, he lifted his messy, bruised battlely brother and into the shop. Icha was more than happy to help out.

As Alfred forced fluids down his brother's throat, he couldn't believe what he had seen. For his brother may have been reckless, and stupid, he was not one to get into such bad shape. Not since...

_How long has it been when we last saw you? How he and I are growing old without you to remind us we are growing old, and dead? When was the last time you saw your little girl? How long has it been, Ren? How long? _Alfred thought as he stared into the star-less sky. His brother snoring, while the wind rustled through the empty tree branches.

Alfred sighed, wishing she was still alive so she could tell him the answers. So he wouldn't have to pry the answers from his brother's cold stubborn lips, all to find out what happened.

_He hasn't been the same...ever since she left_, Alfred thought, looking at oicture. It was a smiling couple, dated about eighteen years to this date exactly. A young couple is holding a sleeping child.

_Rin. _

A single tear drop down to the picture, in hopes of coming back.

**Because nothing has been the same since you left, all this time, he will still wish for you, and for you alone to come back**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"My darling."_

_Flames are all around her body,_

_as she sleeps down, trying to stay onto life,_

_as the flames put her two sleep._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Burn me, alive.

.

.

.

.

.

**"MOM!"**

* * *

><p>Bright sunshine seeped through the curtains, and Sakura lifted her eyes. <em>Not that dream, again<em> Sakura thought, rubbing her eyes. She looked down at her folded hands, and wondered why she was dreaming nightmares, _again_.

**Why the nightmares, and the dreams? Because everyone falls asleep.**

_Why?_

_Why?_

Tears prickled her eyes, she shoved her hands in her face, trying to ignore such a burning sensation from this awful, awful pain.

_Why me?_

_Why?_

The tears trickled down, and she bite her palms so hard that they turned to bleed.

_Why?_

_Why?_

A single drop of blood touched the blanket. The doors slam open.

"What are you doing?"

Her insides freeze, she has nothing to say.

* * *

><p>an: _Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwww!_


End file.
